prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CureLightning/KiraKira Precure A La Mode review!
Hey everyone! It’s me Lightning! Since KiraKira is now over, I’ve decided to do a review of the series as a whole because why not? It’s fun to review stuff XD in the review, I’m going over my thoughts on the plot, animation/art style/designs, characters and the music. I don’t really know where to start but I’ll figure it out lol. Oh and if you want to share your thoughts on KiraKira, feel free to post in the comments ^^ And with that, Let’s La Reviewing! Plot Well, KiraKira had a plot of some kind.... but it wasn’t entirely there? I mean, it’s really self explanatory: protect sweets and kirakiraru from darkness. But I feel like the plot wasn’t the main focus of the show. I did like some of the other stories in the show like Ciel and Rio’s backstory, it was very well done in my opinion and I think it’s nice to have backstories for the characters like this. Other than that, there’s not much to say about the plot/storyline of the show. Arts and Visuals That’s the best title I could think of without listing them all XD I’m a little piece of trash who has a weakness for good animation, designs and art styles which I guess is pretty interesting about me? XD I don’t know exactly. But I personally really liked the animation in this season. It was pretty good imo and the characters all had greatly animated transformations and attacks. Sadly, the transformations suffer from some transition errors *coughs* Custard and Chocolat’s being the ones that really suffered but they were still nice anyway. Sometimes the way the characters were drawn in some scenes were really bad and made them look creepy. If anyone remembers the creepy Aoi Fairy posted on discord, that’s what I’m referring to with the creepy screenshots. Design and art style I love the art style of KiraKira! They look really cute while also looking like their ages. One issue I had with Mahou was how the girls looked like they were a lot younger than they actually are, but that’s because of the art style. Also, all the official art for the show is beautiful! It’s so colorful and cute and AHHHHHHHHH. Anyway, I also love the character designs, theur civil outfits are simple but cute while their Cure outfits are just so adorable and really fun to draw. I’ll admit that it took me time to get used to Gelato and Parfait’s designs but they grew on me eventually. The mascots and a few of the villains even look very great. The only designs I wasn’t a fan of were human Pekorin, Cure Pekorin and most of the A La Mode styles. Characters Holy heck, the characters in this show were all so lovable! Even if I got annoyed by them, I still really loved them in the end. My favorite Cure is a tie between Aoi and Himari, they’re so good! I also really loved Yukari, Akira and Ciel. Ichika was alright but like everyone else, I wish she wasn’t a spotlight hogger. At least she’s stil more likable than Mana XD I can’t help but love the mascots in this show, but the one we all appreciate (of course) is the one and only angry fluffball, Pikario! He’s just adorable x3 I also love his personality as well as his relationship with Ciel. He also has a great backstory. He’s definetly my favorite non Cure character (even though I still see him as Cure Waffle) alongside Bibury. I don’t think I even need to explain why I love Bibury, she’s hilarious! XD she also happens to be very relatable :3 I’m too lazy to go over the other villains and side characters in this show but they were all meh anyway, or at least in my opinion owo THE MUSIC! Obviously, the music in KiraKira is the best part of the show! The soundtrack is super cute, the image and character songs are amazing (even if Ichika’s is overused) and KiraKira gave us the BEST Precure ending in existence! Or at least in my opinion anyway.... seriously, Shubidubi Sweets Time will forever be one of my favorite anime songs of all time. Let’s La Cookin Showtime is pretty great too though. Overall rating KiraKira may not have been the best season, but it was a lot of fun. I actually enjoyed watching it every week and anxiously waiting for the music to be released lol. I may not have liked the fights or Cure Pekorin, but most of the other things KiraKira gave us this year were wonderful (yes, even Ichika). Rating: 7/10 Well, this probably wasn’t my best review but I hope you all liked it XD stay tuned for next week where I give my first impressions of Hugtto! Until then, see ya! Category:Blog posts